This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Specific Aims 1) To provide support for centralized registry and repository resource servicing human subject research for COBRE researchers. 2) To provide COBRE investigators access to samples and data for their studies. Multiple resources for human research are available to COBRE investigators at the OMRF. These include the Oklahoma Rheumatic Disease Resources Cores Center (ORDRCC), Lupus Family Registry and Repository (LFRR), Oklahoma Lupus Cohort (OLC), Oklahoma Automunity Centers of Excellence (OK-ACE) resources, Oklahoma Sjogren's Syndrome Cohort, and COBRE Community Engagement samples. Each of these NIAMS, NIAID and NCRR funded projects has collected an assortment of samples including serum, plasma, peripheral blood cells, tissue as well as detailed clinical, demographic, experimental test and environmental data. The LFRR, which was established in 1995, has recruited over 2600 lupus patients and over 7500 controls and family members that have been used in a continuing series of highly informative genetic studies. COBRE junior investigators are themselves not part of the ACE and are likely not approved users of the LFRR (an approval process which requires over 18 months to accomplish). As such, this Core provides a centralized access point to help junior COBRE investigators identify possible resources, select samples to use, procure samples and gather available collaborative data about the same individuals. As necessary, additional recruiting of fresh samples for COBRE junior investigators can be arranged through this Core. Examples where this Core has been utilized by junior COBRE investigators include access to genomic DNA, frozen PBMC and EBV transformed cells and bringing in Sjogren's patients for Dr. Maier-Moore. Similarly, this Core has provided Dr. Wiley with large amounts of genomic DNA from hundreds of subjects for his Exome sequencing projects and has found additional serum samples in our repository for Dr. Montgomery for anti-viral antibody testing.